woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Hardin
Tim Hardin played his one hour set at about 8.30 pm on Friday, 15th. It was already dark. Originally he was scheduled earlier but the effects of drugs kept him down till sundown. Right after his gig it started to rain. __TOC__ Musicians * Tim Hardin - vocals, guitar, piano * Richard Bock - cello * Steve "Muruga" Booker - drums * Gilles Malkine - guitar * Glen Moore - bass * Ralph Towner - guitar, piano * Bill Chelf - piano Setlist # (How Can We) Hang on to a Dream? # Once-Touched By Flame # If I Were a Carpenter # Reason to Believe # You Upset the Grace of Living When You Lie # Speak Like a Child # Snow White Lady # Blues on My Ceiling # Simple Song of Freedom # Misty Roses Details Since his early days of his career Tim Hardin was addicted to heroin. The fact that he was stoned made it hard for the other musicians to follow, reported by his drummer Steve BookerInterview with drummer Steve Booker. However, Gilles MalkineUnpublished interview conducted by Jack Lokensky on October 25, 2009 in Woodstock, NY states that Tim Hardin only acted stoned because he did not want to perform first, as he was overwhelmed by the immensity of the event. Availability Four songs of Tim Hardin's performance have been released: "Hang on to a Dream ", "If I Were a Carpenter" played by Tim Hardin alone, "Simple Song of Freedom", as well as "Misty Roses". The only song to be released on video so far is his solo performance of "If I Were A Carpenter." Audio * 1994: Woodstock - Three Days of Peace and Music * 2009: Woodstock: 40 Years On: Back to Yasgur's Farm * 2019: Tim Hardin: Live at Woodstock Video * 1990: Woodstock: The Lost Performances * 1994: Woodstock Diaries Images Image:Tim Hardin01.jpg|Tim Hardin Image:Tim Hardin02.jpg|Tim Hardin Image:Tim Hardin03.jpg|Tim Hardin Image:Tim Hardin05.jpg|Tim Hardin Comments Although those of us who were actually at Woodstock or on their way trapped on the rural road into the site do not remember any rain (a deluge in fact) at the Woodstock site until after Joe Cocker's memorable set on the following Sunday afternoon. Yes, there was a light sprinkle early Saturday morning as I lie in my sleeping bag on my buddy's Chevy trunk lid. But you really could not say it rained and this was early Saturday at sunrise. The chronology of Woodstock events has been disrupted in many books and web sites. Those who were not there will tell you exactly when things happened, and those of us who were there and not high on intoxicants - yes a decent minority of the festival goers - just shrug and pass these misrepresentations off as youthful and historical folderol. The reference above about poor Tim's inebriated performance at the Festival is sad and apparently true as proved by the lone grainy YouTube clip of his performance at this historic music festival. He had a great voice and impactive song delivery for a while back then. So it goes.... ___________________________________________________________________________________________ ^ High or not, Tim's performance was beautiful.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bN9V0b0df0s References Category:Artists